Wolfenstein: The Aftermath
by ant0nym
Summary: It is 1947 WWII is over and William is coming home from the army. His twin brother Josh picks him up and takes him to his apartment. Josh wakes up in a strange place. Will he find out where he is and escape. Written by a 15 year old boy
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Grand Central Station, New York City, August 10th 1947. Josh Blazkowicz is waiting for his twin brother William Blazkowicz. Grand Central Station is busy at this hour but that is not why Josh is here. Josh heard the news that William was captured and taken prisoner by the Nazis on November 1942. Two months later Josh got some good news that his brother William escaped safely and continued to fight with his army mates. Josh saw the train his brother was on arrive at the station. "Welcome home William." Josh said happily.

William was in his jacket and wearing his army hat. "Thanks Josh I'm so glad to see you" William said in a happy and calm voice. Josh escorted William out to the parking lot. William was surprised to see the car Josh had bought. Josh owned a shiny brand new Chevrolet Feetline Aerosedan.

"Wow josh! How were you able to afford this?" William asked in a amazed voice.

"I worked overtime." Said Josh. Josh worked at a car manufacturing plant. The two hopped in the car and drove off to Josh's apartment near Time Square. "You can stay here as long as you like, and the couch is yours to sleep on," Josh said kindly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Josh wakes up with a pain in his head. "Where am I?" Josh said in a confused voice. He was in a dark cell, all alone. Josh starts moving his hand on the wall looking for a light switch but all he could feel was a rough stone texture. While he was moving around in the dark he trips on something. While he was getting up he feels something on the ground.

"What is this?" Josh asked himself. He feels a switch on the object and flips it. "A flash light! This will come in handy." He said in a surprised voice. He looked around jumped in fear. There was a skeleton on the floor. But there was something strange about the skeleton he was wearing a uniform and there was a swastika symbol on the left arm. "A Nazi! What is he doing here?" Josh asked. A shinning glare took his attention from the skeleton. Josh kneels down to investigate and finds a pistol. "This will even up the odds." Josh said in a brave kind of voice. There was a problem with the gun. It had no bullets. Josh was disappointed with an empty gun but shrugged it off and looked for the door finds a way out of the cell.

"What is this place? A prison or what?" he said, puzzled. The prison was dark, filthy. It stank with rot, and was crawling with rats. Josh found a blue door that said "exit". "I don't know where I am or what this place is, I'd better get out of here." Josh thought. He stumbled upon a long dark hallway with rat eaten tapestries. There are cobwebs on the walls, and again the stench of rot.

He hears running footsteps behind him. Scared out of his wits he runs down the long dark hallway and enters the first room he sees. The room was fancy and it had a ripped up Nazi flag on the wall. Josh sees an opened box of matches next to a candle. He grabs a match and lights the candle. "Hello, what's this? Josh asked him self. There was a diary on the desk and on the cover it said "Nazi officer." Although it was written in German Josh was still able to read it some how. "December 2nd, 1940 I just arrived after being promoted by the Fuhrer. I've noticed some strange things going on, like hearing odd chanting. I just might be hearing things."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"What the heck? Where are the other pages?" Josh questioned. The old diary only had that one page and the other pages looked like they were ripped out. "Well, this might be a Nazi base." Josh told himself. He started to look in the desk drawers for the other diary pages and found a full pistol magazine. "Alright! Now for some action!" Josh said excitedly. So he went back into the long dark hallway and noticed a room in front of him.

When Josh entered the dark room his flashlight stopped working. "Aw crap! This is not good," Josh nervously said. Then a bright blue glow was shining over a Nazi skeleton. The Nazi skeleton started to shine and began to stand up and move towards Josh. As Josh was shaking in fear he pulled out the pistol but the skeleton jumped on him and tried to eat his face. Struggling to get the monster off of him and then, the beast bites his arm. Josh was able to throw him off of himself. He aims the pistol at the skeleton's head and fires 3 rounds. The skull flies off the body and burns into ashes. The rest of the body tries to attack Josh but ends up having Josh's foot hit the ribcage. The skeleton loses his balance and falls apart, and the bones burn to ashes.

Josh is exhausted from fighting the beast and is in pain with a bite mark on his upper arm. "Oh good! My flashlight is working again." He said in relief. The room looked different, it didn't have a bed or a desk instead it had a lot of metal racks. "Is this place what I think it is? It is!" Josh said excitingly. Josh was in an armory but it looked looted except for a few pistol magazines and a first aid kit on the wall. "Thank God! A first aid kit." he said happily. Josh patches his arm up, grabs the pistol magazines, and continues his escape but he sees something on his way.

It was a piece of paper. "December 3rd, 1940. This is day two on duty here at Castle Wolfenstein. I still hear odd chanting, but I just try to ignore it. Anyway we are working on a weapon that is stronger and more dangerous than a bullet, I don't know what it is but I'm about to find out tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"Castle Wolfenstein! My brother was here!" Josh gasped in surprise. He folded the page and put it in his pocket with the other page. "At least I know where I am," he thought to himself. Josh continued to walk down the hallway until he hears the odd chanting again except this time it sounds close by. He starts to walk a little slower and the chanting is getting louder by the second. Shivering in fear, Josh finds out where the chanting is coming from. He opens a door in front of him slowly, quietly and is shocked of what he sees.

He sees a strange altar with a female in a black hooded robe standing in front of a big stone with a skeleton on there. The chanting stops and she lifts both of her arms in a 180-degree angle, but there was a dagger in her right hand. She starts to talk in an unknown language and with the dagger she cuts her arm two times, letting the blood drip on the skeleton. The strange woman walks to her right and opens a small box and pulls out a bright blue glowing gem.

She starts to chant again while she walks slowly back to the skeleton. She puts the gem on the ribcage of the skeleton, stops chanting and starts saying a spell of some sort. The skeleton starts to glow and stands up. The skeleton looked like a Nazi SS solder. He stares at the girl and with the sharp claws on his right hand, stabs it into the woman's stomach. The evil woman whines in pain as the skeleton pulls his hand out. The anonymous woman disappears without the robe as it drops on the ground.

The monster sees Josh at the doorway and gives him a nasty look. Josh pulls out his pistol but the skeleton pulls out a MP-40 sub machine gun and starts spraying bullets. Josh tips a table over and takes cover behind it. As the glowing bag of bones starts to reload his weapon Josh fires five rounds at the skeleton's chest. That only made it angrier and with his weapon reloaded it starts to spray more bullets. The skeleton tosses the gun to the side and moves towards Josh. The foul beast picks up the table and throws it at the wall causing the table to break. Josh rolls away from the skeleton and hits the big stone altar. He sees the bloody dagger next to him and picks it up. As the skeleton runs towards him Josh throws the dagger at the skeleton's head. As the skeleton shrieks in pain he starts to burn to ashes. There was nothing left of the skeleton but a pile of embers and the glowing gem. Josh goes over and picks it up and puts it in his pocket. Then he goes over to the sub machine gun and takes it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The evil William is going to kill Josh. Josh tries to use his hands to get William's chilling grip off his neck, but that only made William squeeze harder. Without any time to think Josh uses all of his strength and kicks William in the crotch. He drops Josh and starts moaning in pain. As Josh gets and up pulls out his SMG and squeezed the trigger.

"Oh crap!" Josh yelled. His gun was empty and the only weapon he has is his Walther P38 pistol.

William charges at Josh but misses. Josh pulls out his pistol, aims at William them fires 3 rounds into his chest. That weakened him, but he is still able to fight. He charges at Josh again and hits him. Josh flies in the air and hits the wall with his pistol knocked out of his hand. Josh moans in pain and sees something shine in his pocket. The gem in josh's pocket started to glow a bright blue. His pain goes away and William starts to look afraid.

Josh stands up grabbing his pistol and fires 2 rounds in William's head. He loses his balance and falls with a thump. William blazes in flames and turns into ashes. The room is a lavatory with broken toilets. Josh sees a Yellow glowing gem on the floor. "What's this?" Josh asked. As he kneels down to investigate the blue gem in his pocket starts to glow. Josh pulls out the gem and put it close to the yellow one, which also starts to glow. Josh gazes upon the two beautiful light shows. He takes the two gems and puts them in his pocket.

As Josh stands back up he sees a piece of paper. "December 4th 1940, I saw the new weapon the scientist have invented. It was a gun that shot high voltage laser that would vaporize anyone who gets hit by the dangerous beam."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"A high voltage laser? Since when did we have syfy weapons in WWII?" Josh asked himself. With the Yellow Gem in his pocket with the bright blue one, he continues his escape from Castle Wolfenstine.

Josh suddenly stumbles upon a steel door that said, "Weapon lab. Do not enter without permission from Heinrich Himmler." The door had a lock on the handle but that didn't stop Josh. He pulls out the pistol and shoots the lock and enters. What Josh sees sickens him.

There are used syringes, brains in jars, spilled chemicals, broken beakers, and glass scattered all over the floor. Josh walks in with caution avoiding the chemical pools. He examines the desk and finds a file labeled "Top Secret." The file contained chemistry recipes and notes which some of the ink is worn off from some chemicals.

A loud crash startled Josh, which made him draw his pistol and examines the room for the cause of the sound. It was beaker that fell from a metal table. Josh ignores it and continues searching for more clues. He finds a button behind a bunch of books and presses it. A small door opens on the wall showing a hidden safe. He walks carefully to the safe and looks for traps that might be there. Every thing seamed ok so he carefully works on the padlock to unlock the mysterious safe. He finds a laser pistol that looked untouched. Shocked with amazement Josh picks it up and looks at the futuristic weapon.

Josh sees the chemicals on the ground move into one spot. A human like form is made by the chemicals and with a blinding flash. A scientist appears but this no ordinary scientist, its Dr. Schabbs.


End file.
